corpus_rahkshifandomcom-20200214-history
The Third Assignment
The Third Assignment was an unusual break from the others, an essay prompt set up by Drillmaster Suvak in the Library. Prompts # You were part of Spiriah’s guard on Zakaz, and in the Revolution have been driven from his lab. You have with you one fellow Rahkshi, of the Power Scream genus and not possessing enhanced mental capabilities as you do, who has been heavily injured during the fight, to the point that they’re having trouble walking and cannot fly. What is your evacuation strategy? # You find yourself stationed in a small village in the northern continent with no reinforcements. A rogue horde of Keelerak Visorak begins attacking it and steadily abducting the Matoran. How do you, all alone, neutralise the swarm? # You have been captured by a Frostelus raiding party and are imprisoned upon one of their iceberg city-ships. Your prison is in the centre of the glacier, surrounded on all sides by the fearsome warriors. How do you escape and return to civilisation? # During the campaigns of the League of Six Kingdoms you find yourself responsible for defending the Tren Krom peninsula against an onslaught from Barraki Kalmah. With only a platoon of Suukorak at your disposal you must hold him at bay long enough for the Matoran refugees to flee south across the sea. How would you accomplish this? # An exiled Steltian prince has been acquiring power for himself in a distant land, using misinformation and charm to win an increasing number of followers to his cause. You have been commissioned to eliminate him, but not only does he have an impressive array of powers of his own (both formidable telekinesis and a Rhotuka that will steal another’s power for himself), he is sure to surround himself with the most fanatical of his followers at all times. What steps would you take to remove him? Participants A list of all students who participated in the assignment, with numbers indicating the prompt linked to their responses. * Abyssium (1 4) * Anubissium (2 3 ) * Bullseye (4 5) * Chekquars (1 4 ) * Clockwork (5) * Dodge (1 2) * Era (2 3) * Exxan (1 5 ) * Flash Rahkon (2 3) * Hashan (1 2 ) * Hoto (4 5) * Illusive (2 4) * Jayar (2 4 ) * Mantis (2 ) * Mar'jik (4) * Metal (4 5) * Poly (1 4 ) * Punch (1 5) * Pyre (3 5) * Raptor (5) * Revenge (2) * Root (1 3 ) * Shatter (3 5) * Short (1 3) * Siren (3 5 ) * Snake (1 4) * Stronghold (1 3 ) * Torch (3 ) * Toxin (3 4) * Vaalku (1 5 ) * Vector (1 5) * Wraith (2 5) * Xara (1 2) Events Suvak gathered the students to the Library to see the prompts he had written on a blackboard on one side of the room. Era and Hoto naturally struggled at first, but with the assistance of Exxan and Jayar (respectively), they were able to complete it. During the assignment, Fang , Kat , and Omega returned from their dangerous experience on Nynrah in bad shape. While Fang ensured the others made it to the Infirmary, he found Exxan in the Library, who discovered he had leveled up. Torch had grown bored of the assignment and, unable to resist the temptation any longer, ignited a bookshelf before walking out. Exxan's quick thinking managed to put the fire out before it had consumed too much, but Torch had earned himself the enmity of Exxan, Xara (who had been napping atop the bookcase), Chekquars and Pyle (who had nearly been set alight). Chekquars and Exxan quickly organized a search party, and though Wraith attempted to disguise Torch, he was discovered and apprehended by Pyle, Xara, and Rider to be put on trial in the Library. Results First Prompt In total, 14 students replied to the injured Rahkshi situation. Abyssium, Chekquars, Dodge, Punch, Short, Snake, Vaalku, and Xara all earned special recognition from Suvak for their answers. Second Prompt In total, 10 students replied to the village under siege situation. Anubissium, Era, Flash Rahkon, Jayar, and Wraith received commendation. Third Prompt In total, 10 students replied to the Frosteleus prison situation. Flash Rahkon was the only to receive commendation. Fourth Prompt In total, 11 students replied to the Suukorak campaign situation. Chekquars, Hoto, Illusive, Jayar, and Poly received recognition. Fifth Prompt In total, 13 students replied to the prince assassination situation. Bullseye and Exxan were only ones to be commended for their strategy. Links *Original Post Suvak's Responses *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 Category:Assignments Category:Events